Robotic systems may be used for applications involving material handling, welding, assembly, and dispensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these robotic systems operate is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, and more intuitive. As robotic systems become increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life, the need for robotic systems that can operate alongside and interface with humans becomes apparent. Therefore, a demand for such robotic systems has helped open a field of innovation in actuators, sensing techniques, controllers, as well as component design and assembly.